1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a suction brush assembly of a vacuum cleaner for drawing-in dirt from a surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suction brush assembly which is built in a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus for drawing-in, in a case that a bottom surface thereof is in contact with a surface to be cleaned, dust or dirt which exists on the surface to be cleaned by a suction force generated by a suction motor disposed in an inside of a cleaner body.
However, a suction brush, particularly adapted to an upright type vacuum cleaner of these conventional suction brushes, is provided with a suction brush body which is hinged at a lower end of a cleaner body and a driving motor and a rotation brush which are disposed inside of the brush body, the rotation brush rotates by receiving a rotation force from the driving motor through a belt.
The rotation brush is rotatably supported at both ends by a front case that is coupled to a front of the suction brush body. The rotation brush can remove dirt efficiently from a surface to be cleaned by applying impact energy to the dirt stuck to the surface to be cleaned and thus promoting the dirt to be separated from the surface to be cleaned.
In the conventional suction brush assembly, however, a friction resistance generated in the rotation brush is very small in a case of cleaning a conventional flat floor while there is a problem, in a case of cleaning a carpet, that the motor is subjected to a load as the rotating rotation brush is rubbed against pile of the carpet to generate a friction resistance and the friction resistance is transferred to a driving shaft of the driving motor through the belt.
A suction brush moving up/down apparatus has therefore been developed in order to reduce a friction resistance between the rotation brush and the pile of the carpet by moving the rotation brush up when cleaning the carpet and down when cleaning the conventional flat floor. In the suction brush moving up/down apparatus, an adjusting part having a generally lever shape or rotation knob shape projects to an outside of the suction brush body and a user operates the adjusting part directly by his or her hand or foot during cleaning according to the kind of the surface to be cleaned, i.e. whether the surface is a flat floor or a carpet to adjust the height of the suction brush.
However, in the case of using a cleaner without adjusting the height of the suction brush according to a state of the surface to be cleaned as lack of an appreciation to an operation of a cleaner, there are problems that if the surface to be cleaned is a carpet, the carpet is damaged by the rotation brush and the driving motor is subjected to a load by the above described friction resistance.
In addition, it is very troublesome to operate the adjusting part in the case that the user can not easily operate the cleaner by his or her physical handicap even though the user appreciates sufficiently the operation of a cleaner.